


I really wish it was only me and you (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: First Date (Traduccion) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Phone Sex, Traducción, and other firsts, beginner's luck, dinner with Dad, general failwolfiness, sweater vest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki





	I really wish it was only me and you (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I really wish it was only me and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623316) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



 

—¿Cuál es la palabra, colibrí?, —Dice Stiles cuando responde el teléfono, y Derek pone los ojos en blanco para convencerse a sí mismo de que no encuentra al tonto ni un poco lindo.

—No deberías enviarme mensajes de texto como ese, —dice Derek, haciendo que su voz sea firme. —¿Qué pasa si tu padre los viera?

Stiles tararea despectivamente. —¿Y qué? Él ya sabe que estamos saliendo. Estoy bastante seguro de que puede extrapolar de nuestra situación actual que te encuentro sexualmente atractivo. Él es bastante agudo.

—Stiles...

—Resuelve crímenes, hmmmmm, para ganarse la vida, —agrega Stiles, y su respiración es...

—¿Estás...? —Derek desacelera hasta detenerse y se apoya contra un árbol. —¿Estás en realidad? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Te lo dije,— dice Stiles, gimiendo esas vocales de una manera innecesariamente llamativa que tiene a Derek suspirando exasperado incluso mientras ajusta la renovada dureza en sus jeans aún húmedos. —Mm, sí, iba a pedirte que me enviaras una foto con tu camisa, pero...

—Absolutamente no, —respira Derek. Pero solo porque no quiere quitarse el teléfono de la oreja.

—...pero no es así, ni siquiera importa porque, joder, solo tu voz es- ¿ya has llegado a casa?

Derek se sonroja, el fuerte aguijón de su vergüenza lo ayuda a enfriar un poco su ardor. —UH no. No lo estoy.

—¿Hmmmmnnn? ¿Por qué no? Te dejé... hace mucho tiempo.

—Tuve que volver al cine para coger mi coche, —admite Derek, esperando que Stiles quede demasiado atrapado en su placer como para hacerle preguntas, pero...

—¿Eh?— Stiles se ha detenido; Derek puede verlo, porque su voz ha perdido su vaguedad y el sonido apenas rozado de la piel contra la piel ya no está en el fondo. —¿Fuiste al cine? Pero... ¡me dejaste llevarte a casa! O, ya sabes, a medio camino. Cuando te pregunté, tú...

—Yo no...— Derek deja escapar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. —Las cosas iban bien.

—Casi mágicamente, sí, —asintió Stiles, y Derek adora que pueda imaginar la forma particular de la sonrisa de Stiles, solo por su voz. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha sido capaz de hacer eso; no es una característica estándar de su audición mejorada, eso es seguro. —Así que simplemente, qué, —está diciendo Stiles, y Derek oye un ruido que cruje, que sugiere que está buscando en los estantes detrás de su cama. —¿No querías tomar coches separados, porque pensabas que podíamos mantener la suerte de nuestro increíble principiante un poco más?

—Y mira lo bien que resultó.

—Hey—. Hay un crujido de resortes, cuando Stiles se mueve y se acomoda en el colchón. —Nada de tu mierda de auto-desprecio. Fue increíble. Fuimos increíbles Ni una sola vez en mis fantasías más aburridas de la escuela imaginé que sería tan fácil para mí desanimarte. Es en serio.

Derek rechina los dientes, preguntándose cómo eran las fantasías de Stiles antes de que la realidad intercediera. Tal vez solía imaginar a Derek siendo seguro y sexy y seguro, tirándolo y tomándolo con fuerza y rapidez. Derek definitivamente lo imaginó de esa manera, o al menos, se imaginó ver a Stiles jadear, gemir y estremecerse bajo él, demasiado ido para burlarse o hacer bromas pesadas, encantador y destrozado e innegablemente de Derek.

Pero después de todo, esta no es la primera vez que los planes de Derek han ido horriblemente mal.

—Estás tranquilo, —dice Stiles. Derek oye un leve chasquido, y luego un sonido húmedo. —No quise hacerte callar. Ya no hablaré más del Jeep si te avergüenza.

—No me avergüenza, —dice Derek. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pensé que ya habíamos cubierto eso.— Stiles jadea, más fuerte que antes, y luego deja escapar un largo y extático gemido. —Ooooohhh hombre. Entonces, compré esto, aaaah, ¿este tipo de lubricante de lujo? En internet, hace un tiempo. Y lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, supongo. Me imaginé, jjjjoder. Pensé que 'la primera cita más la sesión de makeover que altera la vida' era probablemente suficiente. Derek.

—¿Lo estamos?.— Derek toma una respiración profunda, temblorosa y abruptamente se da por vencido en tratar de mantenerse en pie, hundirse en la tierra blanda y apoyarse completamente contra el árbol. —¿Estamos en la etapa de esta relación en la que puedes decirme estas cosas?—

—Por supuesto. Estamos teniendo... sexo telefónico , —dice Stiles, y luego realmente se queja en voz baja. Derek cree que está haciendo demasiado teatro, esta vez. —Pensé que era realmente obvio, Dios, Dios mío, Derek.

—Ni siquiera estoy haciendo nada, —protesta Derek, tocándose a sí mismo a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Espera desesperadamente que ninguno de los betas haya decidido correr por esta parte del bosque esta noche, porque en este momento, no está presentando, en absoluto, una imagen de autoridad.

—No tienes que hacerlo, no... solo háblame. Podrías leerme los malditos obituarios, y aún así, todavía estaría... solo sabiendo que estás allí, oh mierda, tu voz.

De repente, Derek se siente un poco cohibido acerca de cómo suena; se pregunta si debería tratar de suavizar su voz o hacerla más baja, tal vez un gruñido sordo, o...

Y luego Stiles gime, como si se sintiera tan bien que en realidad no puede soportarlo, y Derek piensa, que se joda.

—Ya estoy duro otra vez— le dice a Stiles, directo y honesto. —No he estado tan caliente desde que tenía tu edad.

—Wow, oh wow, —dice Stiles vertiginosamente. —Eso, así así, continúa.

—No es muy conveniente, —continúa Derek, sonriendo un poco en la oscuridad, imaginando el color que se agudiza en las mejillas de Stiles y escuchando ávidamente cada aliento de su respiración. —Tengo un manada. No puedo estar siempre así de distraído.

—Pude aprobar Cálculo AP, ese mes con el que me estabas enseñando t'ai chi, sin camisa. Si puedo manejarlo, tú también puedes.

—Todavía no te he visto sin camisa, —señala Derek, y ahora no puede dejar de imaginarselo. —¿Lo harás... la próxima vez, tal vez podamos...

—Oh, está bien, Hale, ¿qué pasó con tu plan de mantenerlo legal, eh?— Stiles trata de reír, pero no parece que pueda obtener suficiente aire. —No es que deslizarse a la segunda base no suene fantástico, créeme, estoy deprimido.

—Podría mirarte, —razona Derek. —Sin tocar.

—No hay mucho... para ver. Quiero decir, en comparación con...

—Sin embargo me gustaría tocarte, —dice Derek, porque parece menos espeluznante que decir que me encantará tu cuerpo y tu piel y tus estrías de crecimiento rápido y todo lo demás, porque son tuyos. —Sí. Deslizándose a segunda. Podemos hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo.

—Tú... dilo de nuevo. Dime…

De repente, Derek se da cuenta de lo poco acostumbrado que está a usar la frase que quiere. Él piensa que finalmente podría ser hora de cambiar eso. —Quiero verte. Tu cuerpo. Quiero tocarte, en todos lados, quiero poner mi boca...

—Jesucristo, —grita Stiles, y luego se viene. Derek puede decirlo, porque Stiles le deja oír todo, ruidoso y sin conciencia y exactamente como Derek siempre pensó que sería. —Derek, —murmura al final, lanzando un suspiro profundo y satisfecho, y Derek aprieta el impulso de correr directamente a su casa y trepar por la ventana para poder limpiarlo con la lengua.

—La suerte del principiante todavía está haciendo efecto, creo, —dice Derek y Stiles se ríe.

—Bueno, esperemos que continúe, —suspira, sonando, dios, completamente jodido, —porque vienes a cenar mañana. ¿O lo olvidaste?

—Joder.— La euforia de Derek se evapora instantáneamente en terror.

—Mmmmmm—. Parece que Stiles no está teniendo ese problema. —Te veo mañana por la noche, semental.

—No me llames así, —dice Derek, pero está sonriendo otra vez cuando cuelga el teléfono.

 

 

Derek trae una botella de whisky a cenar la noche siguiente. Es el más caro que pudo encontrar en Beacon Hills, whisky de malta y 18 años, y es cuando comienza a entrar en pánico porque John ya está abriendo la puerta.

—Hola, Derek. Parece... como si estuvieras a punto de ser entrevistado para un trabajo en el banco.

Derek frunce el ceño hacia su ropa. Quería hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo visible, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los únicos trajes más bonitos que poseía eran cosas que su hermana le compró para la universidad. En retrospectiva, el chaleco de suéter fue probablemente un error. —Te traje esto, —dice, empujando la botella en la cara de John. Se pregunta si puede llegar al baño a tiempo para quitarse el chaleco antes:

—Hola papá, es Derek... madre de Dios.

Derek suspira profundamente. —Hola, Stiles.

—Heeeey, Marion la bibliotecaria, —dice Stiles, sonriendo. —Dios mío, ¿tienes lentes? Creo que las gafas realmente completarían todo este aspecto.

—Oh, señor, Stiles, —John gime, tomando la botella de Derek y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento. —Dale un descanso. Él se ve bien.

—No, se ve bieeeeeeen, —Stiles corrige, mirándolo de arriba abajo. —Hablaba en serio acerca de las gafas. Si te las consiguiera, ¿los usarías? ¿Para mi?

—Estoy parado aquí, —se queja John, y Derek se pregunta si ya es demasiado tarde para huir.

Afortunadamente, Stiles espera hasta que John entra en la cocina para guardar el whisky antes de besar a Derek. —Mmm, —dice, sonriendo justo contra los labios de Derek. —Hueles a canela.

—Oh, ese no soy yo. Traje postre. —Él empuña la bolsa en su otra mano, y sí, definitivamente se fue por la borda. —¿De esa nueva panadería en la oficina de correos? Son panecillos de canela.

Stiles gime anhelante, y Derek tiene una repentina y completa fantasía de él lamiendo el glaseado de sus largos y delgados dedos. Su cerebro pasa directamente a través de la segunda base y se dirige hacía la tercero, y realmente nunca ha estado tan contento de ser el único de tener sentidos de hombre lobo en la habitación.

—Carbohidratos vacíos y azúcar en exceso, —dice Stiles, besando a Derek con aprobación mientras le saca la bolsa de la panadería. —Excelente elección, señor.

Quince minutos después de la lasaña vegetariana de Stiles, que es, como se había predicho, repugnante, Derek todavía no puede relajar los hombros. El sheriff se parece mucho a su hijo, pero también es diferente en muchos aspectos. Donde Stiles es todo ruido, color y ondas de movimiento, su padre es francamente tranquilo.

Derek no puede evitar sentir que podría ser una trampa.

—¿Trabajas, Derek?, —Pregunta John, y Derek está destrozando su cerebro por una mentira apropiada cuando Stiles interviene directamente con la verdad.

—Vive del dinero del seguro, ya sabes, de...— Stiles gesticula sutilmente con una mano. —De lo que sucedió.

—Estoy tomando algunos cursos de posgrado en línea, —bromea Derek, solo para mantener la atención de todos lejos del fuego. Stiles suelta su tenedor.

—¿Qué, en serio?

—Puede que termine mi carrera de Historia, —dice Derek, sintiéndose satisfecho por la evidente conmoción de Stiles. —No sé qué haría con eso, pero...

—No siempre necesitas una razón práctica para seguir aprendiendo, —dice John, luciendo satisfecho. —¿Cuál es tu enfoque?

—Tiempos de guerra en civilizaciones antiguas, —dice Derek, y Stiles suspira con paciencia.

—Por supuesto que sí, —dice, llegando a agarrar la cerveza de Derek, antes de que su padre se la quite la mano. —¡Ow, bien! Eres tan predecible, Derek. ¿Cuál será tu tesis, una estrategia de batalla para el derrocamiento de Esparta?

—De hecho, pensé que escribiría un poema épico, —dice Derek, manteniendo su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco. —¿Como la Ilíada?

—No.— Stiles entrecierra los ojos. —Estás jugando conmigo. Era un chiste.

—Hmm. ¿Lo fue? Derek toma un sorbo de su botella de cerveza, preguntándose cuánto tiempo esperará antes de decirle a Stiles que ya tiene escritas veinte páginas del poema. John parece que está tratando desesperadamente de no reírse, y la tensión finalmente sale de los músculos de Derek.

Están en el medio del postre cuando Derek siente los dedos pegajosos empujando contra los suyos debajo de la mesa. Su piel conoce a Stiles, lo anhela ya en un grado verdaderamente ridículo, pero lo que aún no ha procesado completamente es lo que está sucediendo cuando gira su mano y desliza sus palmas juntas.

—Oh, —dice Stiles, y luego se sonroja cuando el sheriff levanta una ceja. —Um, solo. Estos rollos de canela son increíbles. —Toma una mordida de gran tamaño y desliza los dedos entre los de Derek.

—Es la especialidad de la panadería, —dice Derek, y acaricia suavemente la piel entre el pulgar e índice de Stiles. Stiles se estremece, y John se aclara la garganta deliberadamente.

—Bueno, es una noche de escuela, entonces...

—Me iré a casa, —le asegura Derek, de pie. —Gracias, sheriff. John.

—Es bueno tenerte, Derek. ¿Quieres que te envuelva un poco de la lasaña de Stiles?

Derek no es estúpido. —Me encantaría, —dice, y la forma en que Stiles lo ve es totalmente valiosa.


End file.
